


Dépaysement

by YigaClan



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Telepathic Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 04:37:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12763320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YigaClan/pseuds/YigaClan
Summary: Snowed in for the night in the desolate Hebra mountain range, Link thinks of Sidon.





	Dépaysement

It's been far too long. Link's heart aches as he stares at the ceiling of the cave. Orange light from the dying fire nearby bounces around the walls and creates flickering shadows, ghosts that keep Link company in his tiny mountainside nook. Actually, he'll admit, it's a pretty nice-sized nook compared to the other places he's had to sleep. The wind whistles outside, sending glittering snow swirling about in a cloud of white. 

He misses Sidon. Instead of an empty hole in his chest, he feels a sinking heaviness, like the feelings he has for Sidon weigh a ton. If he closes his eyes he can still see his face. 

So that's what he does. Link closes his eyes, sighing heavily, and sees in the darkness there a pair of bright gold eyes. 

A particularly strong gust of wind sends the fire guttering, and Link is momentarily startled from his thoughts. Once he sees it hasn't gone out, he tries to return to the fantasy, but finds he suddenly can't. 

“You're stressed out,” He whispers, to nobody in particular. 

They've been apart for a little over three weeks. Last they spoke, Sidon had kissed him sadly and made him promise to come back in one piece. He had caressed a particular area over the cloth on Link's shoulder where he was injured one hundred years ago, knowing that he had had far too many close calls. 

Link breathes deep and readjusts himself in his bedroll, watching the shadows on the ceiling again. He can feel his heart slowing its thumping in his chest to a modest pulse. He's warm, at least, so relaxing is easier. When he closes his eyes a third time, he bites his lip. Sidon is there. 

Well, about as _there_ as he can be when he's miles away. Link traces the woolen hem of his Snowquill trousers thoughtfully. Sidon smiles then, not his usual beaming grin. This is a fond, almost seductive smile, one Link knows far too well. He traces Link's cheek with a long, clawed finger. 

_Go on,_ says Sidon. 

That's as much encouraging as Link needs. He shimmies out of his pants and underwear just enough to expose himself. Sidon wraps a phantom hand around Link's cock and pumps him gently, and Link worries his lip again, moaning softly into the night. His breath comes out as puffs of steam in the cold air. 

Sidon nicks the delicate skin under Link's ear with sharp teeth as he murmurs unintelligible praises against his flesh. A blush creeps up Link's neck and spreads to his face and ears. His thumb--Sidon's thumb--rubs tenderly over the flushed head of his cock, through the slick precum that beads lazily from the slit like glistening honey. Link shivers, writhing a little. 

He hardly ever has time for this. There's always someone who needs him, roles he must fulfill, duties he must carry out. He never pays this much attention to himself. Part of him doesn't really think he's worthy of it. But he misses Sidon too much, and the storm outside is too violent for him to get anywhere far, so he allows himself this. 

“Sidon,” He whimpers. His breath hitches in his chest when the hand on him starts picking up speed, thumb circling over the head, and wishes more than anything that it really was Sidon, lying here with him in their own secluded little corner of the world. He settles for this apparition, confined to his memory and imagination. 

His legs drift apart under the bedroll when the other hand smooths tentatively down the soft inside of his thigh. 

_My sweet boy,_ Sidon murmurs. Link gives a wavering little cry muffled by fabric as he turns his head into the pillow. 

“I want you inside me,” He moans, something he would never say to Sidon unless prompted. But the part of his mind that recognizes the reality of this situation tells him it's okay. His words are harmless here, powdery in the air like the snow that blows from the drifts blanketing the side of Hebra. 

_I know, gorgeous,_ Sidon laughs softly. The deep scar on the side of his face catches the firelight as he smiles, eyes half-lidded. 

His thumb massages the sensitive space beneath Link's balls with an electrifying pressure, other hand still stroking him quickly. Link won't last much longer like this. His head rolls back on the pillow, golden hair fanning out over the worn cloth. Panting, he calls out Sidon's name, desperately clinging to the nebulous image of him in his mind. He's achingly hard, whole body hot and strung tight. 

_Do you want to come for me?_

“Yes,” Link groans. 

_Whose good boy are you?_

“I'm yours.” Link reaches back with the hand that was previously massaging his perineum and runs it through his hair. Sidon's ethereal grip tightens and twists in the blonde strands, tugging just enough to make Link cry out. Link can feel the pleasure reaching its peak, surging through his abdomen. 

_Yes, you're mine, my lovely boy,_ Sidon coos. _Now come for me._

Link's shallow panting culminates in a shaking cry as his back bows, jaw going slack, eyes shut tight. The gale outside matches his cries and he spills into his hand, gripping the bedroll and jerking fitfully through his climax. 

He collapses eventually, breathing hard. _That_ was intense. 

Slowly he awakens to reality, still sluggish and sleepy, but aware now that he's alone as ever in the cave. The fire’s gone out. Link groans, reaching for his flint and knife. He pauses. It sounded like someone calling out to him. 

“Probably just the wind,” He mumbles. 

All the way on the other side of the kingdom, Sidon wonders where his beloved has gone, if he's doing alright out there. He cleans up the cooling come on his belly, knowing that thinking of Link won't bring him home. He hears the splat of a raindrop on his window, the first since Mipha's spirit had been freed, and then something that sounds like a voice calling his name. 

“Probably just the wind.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a spur of the moment thing. I just wanted Link to jerk off. He deserves it.


End file.
